


it's in the water

by FallingNarwhals



Series: hogwarts au [2]
Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2nd task, Hogwarts AU, M/M, so small just Take It, wrote this for the bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingNarwhals/pseuds/FallingNarwhals
Summary: Dumbledore wouldn't allow the tributes to actually be killed, right?





	

Twenty more feet. Twenty more unmerciful feet that were filled thick with soured waters that made Danny's mouth taste of metal. Danny was flying as fast as he could with burning lungs and thick water clogging up his pores, and the only thing keeping him going was Draco's arm, limp from the magic that had bounded his life to Danny's.

He took an uncalculated risk of glancing down, letting out a hopeless sob that was only a whisper in the stale water when he saw Draco's lifeless face, air bubbles escaping from his nostrils.

Oh Clockwork. Oh Clockwork. Dumbledore wasn't cruel enough to actually kill the tributes, would he?

And then they broke the surface. Although it was almost unnecessary as a ghost, Danny needed air as a human. And the crisp lake air had never tasted this good.

Next to him, Draco Malfoy took his first deep breath of air in hours.

"Draco!"

For Danny, he didn't care that they were in a middle of a lake with several deadly creatures and a giant squid that could crush their bones to powder in seconds (Although he certainly cared about those things in context, but those things could wait.) "I thought… I thought-"

He hugged the boy close. "I thought I'll lose you!"

Draco gave him a hurt look, before rolling his eyes, his beautiful grey eyes. "Aw, fuck it Danny,"

And Draco kissed him.

And from a mile away, the stands filled with hundreds of students erupted into cheers.


End file.
